The following invention relates to an amplifier network for a fiber optical receiver having a temperature compensation feature.
Optical receivers which have an input from a strand of fiber optic cable and an output to a microwave transmission line are operated at a DC output level which may drift with ambient temperature. This drift is caused most often by the changes with temperature in the base-emitter voltage of the transistors powering the receiver. If high gain and wide bandwidth are required, it is especially difficult to design an accurate amplifier network having DC coupling capability in a relatively simple configuration.